Shus Drabbles
by hufflepuffbunny
Summary: This is a collection of song fics. Almost all of them can be seen as slash romantic intentions between men . If that makes you uncomfortable, Just don't read. Rated for language and might include kissing. I own nothing and no infringement is intended.
1. Don't Cry

Pick a character paoring or fandom you enjoy,

~Turn on your music player ot shuffle

~Write a drabble that is related to each song that plays

(Rules are you can only write in the time frame of the song)

I own nothing and no copy right infringement is intended.

_Big girls don't cry~ Fergie_

Gus sat up blearily rubbing his eyes. While his eyes adjusted, he activated the super sniffer and smelled pineapples and axe.

Shawn. He smiled and turned to the other side of the bed. He was disappointed to find it cold, and empty. Except it wasn't. A

pineapple scented sticky note was stuck to the pillow. In Shawn's illegible scrawl Gus made out,

**"Hey Babe, Back home. Dad is **

**sick and decided his dying wish is for me to become a cop. I guess this makes you Mary Jane Watson. This is not your fault, **

**you are the best lover, best friend, roommate, coworker and boyfriend. I would bring you with me, I really would like to but, **

**I need to straighten myself out. I love you, Gus. But, you deserve someone as perfect as you are. I am not that person. I am a **

**fraud, I am childish and obsessed with pineapple, just to name a few flaws. I love you and I will be back. Don't be a stranger, **

**my flight leaves at 7 and it's a three hour flight, so call anytime after that. I love you. **_Shawn_**."**

Gus swiveled to see the clock. Six thirty. He jumped out of bed and was half way to the door before he realized he was missing

something. OH! Pants. Fuck. He dashed outside after recovering some. The Echo seemed empty and the empty smoothie cups

made Gus want to cry. Weaving through the midmorning traffic, he pulled into the airport. Shoving aside anyone and everyone Gus

ran for the Seven o'clock for Santa Barbara.

Hopefully he could make it.


	2. Dirty Little Secret

_Dirty Little Secret-All American Rejects_

_Gus glared at the floor, his girlfriend was ranting at him about all she'd thrown away for him. Gus stood suddenly , knocking his chair to the floor. The girl looked up in surprise at the loud clatter. Gus glared At her. "Fine. Were done, I am sorry." He squalled. He walked out to his car, ignoring her indignant screams for him to come back. Gus weaved through the traffic in the Echo, not paying attention to the cars. He arrived at a small apartment and smiled to himself. He climbed the stairs to the third story. He walked up to a door and pounded on the peeling paint. "Hey man," Shawn was cut off by Gus attacking his lips. After a second he returned the kiss. He realized that Gus had taken up his offer. Well his lips were sealed. It would be their dirty little secret._


	3. Dance

_Dance with somebody-Whitney Houston_

Gus frowned. He hadn't been out weeks. I know, he thought. I'll call Mira, we'll go out. He dialed and waited. "Hello?" a breathless voice asked. " Mira? Are you ok? You sound out of breath?" Gus asked concernedly. Before she answered, a female voice echoed into the phone. " Baby? Come back to bed." it purred. Mira's breath hitched. "Um gotta go." She decided. Gus dropped the phone and decided to go out alone. He walked into the bar and sat alone and ordered a drink. All I wanted to do is dance with someone I love is that too much to ask? He thought. He laid his head down on the bar. A second later a voice yelled his name. He sat up and saw Shawn waving frantically through a glass wall into the other side of the bar. " GUS! Its me I'm talking to you through the glass. Can you here me? Hey Gus come dance!" Shawn yelled. The blonde he was dancing with rolled her eyes at his puppy dog antics. Gus declined but Shawn was insistent, " Hey Gus! Come dance or I'm going to tell everyone about the 5th grade sleep away camp where you!" Gus started running at Shawn. As he approached the girl was wailing at Shawn for leaving her alone on the dance floor, but Shawn said something Gus couldn't hear and the girl stepped back like he had burned her. She hissed out a rude remark and slapped Shawn across the face. Shawn looked adorably confused. Gus stepped forwards. "What did you say top her?" Gus asked amusedly. Shawn rubbed his face. "I told her I needed to dance with somebody who loved me."


End file.
